


The Solstice Spell

by Kirsten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you even know which way we're supposed to be going?" Ron knew he sounded grumpy, but that was just fine. He <em>was</em> grumpy, because they were lost, and he just knew Hermione would never stoop so low as to ask somebody for directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solstice Spell

"Do you even know which way we're supposed to be going?" Ron knew he sounded grumpy, but that was just fine. He _was_ grumpy, because they were lost, and he just knew Hermione would never stoop so low as to ask somebody for directions.

"Of course I know which way we're supposed to be going," said Hermione, sounding almost as grumpy as Ron, although Ron didn't know why, since this was all her fault. "Honestly, Ron."

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, and he was _grinning_ , the big laughing bastard. "Honestly."

"We're lost," Ron said. "We're lost in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. Voldemort is after us. There could be Death Eaters on the other side of that big rock over there. We could _die_ here tonight, and I wouldn't know if the Cannons had won the league or not. And it would all be your fault, Harry, you cursed, laughing bastard."

"Ron –" Harry said, beginning to look a bit peeved himself.

"What big rock over where?" asked Hermione. Ron pointed at the big rock he'd spotted lurking beneath a canopy of thick branches. Hermione squealed and clapped her hands. "This is it!"

"Don't say I told you so," said Ron.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said airily.

"Honestly, Ron," said Harry, happily grinning again at Ron's expense.

"I still don't know if the Cannons have won." Ron marched over to the rock and cast _lumos_ , checking it over for the carving. "I could've been at the match tonight, but no. I'm in a forest in the middle of nowhere, with Voldemort after me and a thousand Death Eaters on my trail. I just want to be normal!"

"I pity you," said Harry, deadpan. "Have you got everything you need for the spell, Hermione?"

"Would I leave anything behind?" Hermione rolled her eyes and began casting cleansing spells over the spiral carving. "Honestly, Harry."

Harry scowled and Ron snickered, suddenly feeling a lot less grumpy. Actually, he felt pretty cheerful. Hermione would do the solstice spell, they'd find a Horcrux, Harry would be one step closer to killing Voldemort, and everybody in the world would be one day nearer to happiness. Ron led a complicated life, but it wasn't so bad when he broke it all down into steps like that.

"It's Christmas on Monday, too," he whispered to Harry, who chuckled and nodded. Things just didn't get any better than this.

Ron watched Hermione work with a smile on his face. She had very deft and nimble fingers, something he was learning to appreciate. Hermione spread the mistletoe and holly paste into the carving cracks, and then she put aside the empty jar and stood. She pulled out her wand and looked at them. The carving was already beginning to glow.

"It's almost time," she said, and held out her hands.

Ron exchanged a quick glance with Harry. He said, "I just want you both to know that if I die and you two miraculously survive, I will haunt you both for the rest of your natural lives."

"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione, but Ron knew that she saw him, and understood.


End file.
